monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: Wand Using, Detention
Hi everyone, this is the second chapter of my story, Welcome to Monster High!. I hope you all like it! :P Chapter 2 *Witchia's P.O.V* Second day at Monster High. Just like yesterday, yay....not. I stepped in the school and no one notices me. I took my wand out and pointed in to the light bulb. I nodded my wand at it and it broke. Suddenly, the pieces of the light bulb landed on most of the monsters' heads. Heh, that's what they get. Anyways, I started to walk to my locker but then I saw a ghoul blocking it. So, why even bother asking her kindly to move? I used my wand to open and close my locker in her face, and, it worked! I walked to my locker a little closer to let me be able to open it but before that I pushed the ghoul with my arm (I tried to make it look by accident) to let her move. Then, I opened my locker and grabbed my History book, I turned around to see that guy I met yesterday, Deuce, asking the ghoul if she's alright. "No! I'm not! That horrible ghoul hurt me!" she said to Deuce. "Who? What ghoul?" he asked her. "Her!" she said, pointing at me. But before Deuce gets to say anything, I had my wand behind me, so I made my wand draw a small circle in the air and then, I nodded it. Suddenly, Deuce felt dizzy and fell to the ground. "Ooops." I said, walking away. In History class, the teacher was sick so that means free class time! I actually went to the girls' restroom to stay on my iCoffin. Suddenly, I heard the bell ring and that's when I got out. Then, the next thing I saw was Clawdeen and Draculaura walking to class. *Draculaura's P.O.V* "Oh my god, Clawdeen. I can't wait to go on a date with your brother. Actually, we're just going to the movies. Wanna come with?" I told Clawdeen. "Wow, Draculaura! No." She told me. "What? Why not? It's going to be "fang"tastic!" I asked. "Because, I'm having a slumber party at my house, duh! "You" gotta come! Frankie, Cleo, Lagoona and Abbey are coming." she told me. Ok, so not fair! Should I go with Clawd or should I come to Clawdeen's slumber party? Life is sooooo confusing! "Um, hey ghouls." Someone said coming near us. It was Witchia! "Oh, hey Witchia. Wanna come my slumber party tonight?" Clawdeen asked. "Oh, yeah sure." Witchia said. After a little conversation, we all 3 started to walk to class. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked Witchia. "What? No. Most of the boys don't like me because I'm quite a trouble maker and I can very mean to most of the people around me. But not all the time that happens. Trust me, those boys who notices me knows nothing at all about girls. Well, ok, maybe me only." she said. "Really? Because Clawdeen has never had a boyfriend, too!" I yelled out, by accident, causing everyone around us to stare at Clawdeen then they bursted out of laughter. "DRACULAURA!" Clawdeen yelled at me and ran away crying. "Uh....What's up with her? Did you say anything wrong, Draculaura?" Witchia asked me, making a confused face of what just happened. "No, no! It's just that Clawdeen doesn't like when I open that subject because no boys here like her." I said. Suddenly, Witchia took out a wand from her boot and pointed it to Clawdeen, who was about to enter the girls' restroom. "What are you doing!?---" I said but then I realized what she did. She nodded her wand at Clawdeen and suddenly, Clawdeen came back and we both became friends again! I have no idea what did she do! In the creepertiria, Headmisstress Bloodgood summoned Witchia to her office, I wonder what's wrong.... *Witchia's P.O.V* Ok, so I got detention, actually because Bloodgood knew that I was using my wand. And she said that if I used my wand again that much, 2 months in detention. Anyways, I ain't scared of detention! The End! :P THE END! (Sorry if it was short I just didn't have any ideas to finish the chapter! :/ ) Thanks for readin'! :P I hope ya like it! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:26, November 28, 2012 (UTC)User:MonsterGirl2002 Category:Fanfiction